Phonex
League of legends PHONEX *The Kingdom of Phonex is a Kingdom located in the Mountain Regent of Vector. It's Kingdom over looks all the Nations. Lore *Along the Mountain top of Vector, the Mythical nation of Phonex shines as a simple of hope amongst all the Nations. The residents are always striving to sharpen their bodies and minds in the pursuit of absolute peace, justice and Harmony. Locations *There are currently 4 known locations encompassing Phonex. Phonex Kingdom Library of History *The Massive Library is located on the Western Mountain of the Kingdom and holds all the kingdom's histery. Brige of Unity *The Bridge is the largest it is the very thing that Unity the Kingdom to all Nations. The River of Analogue *The River is located in the Forestry of the Kingdom and holeds all the Analogue in the world. Wildlife *The forest also holds shelter for creatures, such as: Dragons and Janet Black wolf's. *There are also more mundane creatures such as bats, ravens and wolves. Dragon Black Wolf Culture *The people of Phonex are driven by their common cause to disseminate benevolence and order for the betterment of all beings throughout Vector. They view evil, murder and selfishness as a disease which should be expunged from the psyche of all Creatures. Those who come to Phonex and choose to settle within its borders are expected to share the ideals and virtues of its Kingdom. Those who seek personal gain at the expense of others quickly find themselves ostracized… or worse. *Life in Phonex is of placid utopian dreams. Since the one people pride themselves as the Peacekeeper's of all the Nations, they adopt seemingly far measures to ensure that their moral code remains the only code by which one may live within the Kingdom.But they also believe that a criminal is not guilty in till proven otherwise, and when it is proven the punishment is determined by the crime. there are misdemeanors within Phonex but they are dealt with at once. Because of this the Kingdom laws are not criticized. Government *The Kingdom is Role by 12 Noble families, Four of witch are the King, Queen,Princess and Prince. Role Family *King(Arthur Pendragon) *Queen(Mary Pendragon) *Prince(Dragowe Pendragon) *Princess(Amber Pendragon) Console *Sir Tristan *Sir Lancelot *Lady Morgen Le Fay(Step sister) *Sir Ethan *Lady Elizabeth *Lady Altria Pendragon(Little sister of King Arthur) *Sir Mordrad(Uncle) *Merlin(Oldest Friend and boyfriend to little sister) Phonex Knight's *The Phonex Knight's are the most honest,kindness and loyalist in all of Phonex,and is the fary simple of Peace and Harmony to all Nations. *As an indoctrination tool, the Phonex Knight's utilizes with an Oath. Oath *I will develop my life for the greater good. I will place character above riches, and concern for others above personal wealth, I will never boast, but cherish humility instead, I will speak the truth at all times, and forever keep my word, I will defend those who cannot defend themselves, I will honor and respect women, and refute sexism in all its guises, I will uphold justice by being fair to all, I will be faithful in love and loyal in friendship, I will abhor scandals and gossip-neither partake nor delight in them, I will be generous to the poor and to those who need help, I will forgive when asked, that my own mistakes will be forgiven, I will live my life with courtesy and honor from this day forward. *Phonex Personal Guard *Phonex Knight's *Archer's Nations They Protect Champion's *Dragowe(Prince of Phonex)Warrior *Storm(Assassin) *Archive(Marksmen) *Eclipse(Mage and Warrior) *Hores(Mage) *Destroyer(Tank) *Nightmare(Mage) *Katona(Warrior) *Rose and her pet Shade(Mage) *Phoneix(Tank) *White Angel(Warrior) *Spirit of the Forest(Marksmen and Mage) *Shadow(Assassin) *Ty lee(Assassin) Enemies *Great Evil Did you now? *-Do to there Anegant power's they have there own human form's. *-That all thow the Kingdom protects all the Nations, only a handful of people now exactly where and how to get there. *-That some of the book's in the library are written in the language that humans call greek.